combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TopsyKretts3/Gun Emporium - Roulette Wheel Suggestion
Gun Emporium - Roulette Wheel Suggestion Original Post: http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/7471279/ShowThread.aspx#7471279 We all know about the Roulette Wheel, and how it can make people hang in game while it spins. We all also know how annoying this can be, not being able to ready up, or start the game while this is occurring. The reason this happens is because the wheel spins for different times, and at different speeds for everyone: in order to ensure random prizing. However, this comes with the problems stated earlier. What I suggest be done is that, instead of getting the roulette wheel right after the game, if a game gets the current criteria for the roulette wheel, the players in that room get "Roulette Tickets" These tickets can be exchanged in the Gun Emporium for a chance at the Roulette Wheel. When players enter the Roulette Wheel room, they see a blank Roulette Wheel (The slots where parts are would be empty). At the bottom left there would be a button that says "Spin" directly to the right of the spin button would be a list of all the Roulette Tickets you have. To spin the wheel, you simply click the ticket you want to use, and then click spin. Now, the problem still remains of the "bomb" slots, which give the player nothing. These appear when a game has not been played long enough to warrant a full Roulette Wheel. This usually occurs in Spy Hunt, Capture the Flag, and Seize and Secure. Now, there are four things that I could see working to resolve this: #Remove bomb slots all together, and don't give tickets where bomb slots would have appeared. #Give players parts of tickets if bombs would appear. #*1/4 a ticket if there would have been 3 or more bomb slots. #*1/2 a ticket if there would have been 2 bomb slots. #*3/4 a ticket if there would have been 1 bomb slot. And players then combine ticket parts until they have a full ticket. #On a ticket, show the amount of bombs it contains. It would also be in the item name, and description. #A combination of two and three: Give ticket parts that can be combined into a full ticket, but allow the use of the ticket parts with bombs. #*1/4 a ticket if there would be 3 or more bombs right now. The player can keep it, and combine it into a full ticket. Or, the player can use the ticket, and the roulette wheel would have 3-4 bomb slots. #*1/2 a ticket if there would be 2 bomb slots right now. The player can keep it, and combine it into a full ticket. Or, the player can use the ticket, and the roulette wheel would have 2 bomb slots. #*3/4 a ticket if there would be 1 bomb slot right now. The player can keep it, and combine it into a full ticket. Or, the player can use the ticket, and the roulette wheel would have 1 bomb slot. Option 1 would not work, as legitimate/experienced players would suffer at the hands of illegitimate/inexperienced players, which is completely unfair to them. Option 2 would work, but at the same time would make the GE even more complicated than it already is. It would also take much more time to do things in it. Option 3 would work, but it would be confusing, as it may not always be clear how many, if any, bombs a ticket has. Option 4 would work the best, as it allows tickets to be used similarly to the way the roulette wheel spins now, but at the same time, allows patient players to improve their chances at it. This is my suggestion for improving the Gun Emporium Roulette Wheel, by making sure that players who have longer spins do not make games harder to start, or even kill rooms. I hope it gets read, and carefully considered. Thank you for your time. - Signed Kretts Category:Blog posts